


Binary Systems

by cassieoh_draws (cassieoh)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angelic True Forms, Angst, Art, Books, Collaboration, Crying, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Gen, Horses, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Rodeo AU, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Tartan, The Ark, The Bentley - Freeform, The Fall - Freeform, The Night At Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), a greenhouse on the south downs, aziraphale's forearms and the demons that are weak for them, like literally sleeping, shakespearean clothes, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieoh/pseuds/cassieoh_draws
Summary: An archive of my Good Omens art. Featuring Soft husbands/partners, snake Crowley (both smol and as a big lad), too many plants, and no small degree of both angst and tenderness.Chapter 1 is a table of contents with image descriptions. Rating is for chapter 26.(also, I am always open to requests and suggestions <3)





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Introspection and Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352462) by [D20Owlbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/pseuds/D20Owlbear). 
  * Inspired by [Get Thee Behind Me, Foul Fiend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428446) by [D20Owlbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/pseuds/D20Owlbear), [JCutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCutter/pseuds/JCutter). 
  * Inspired by [For Want of a Seed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159606) by [cassieoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieoh/pseuds/cassieoh). 
  * Inspired by [The Naked Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453145) by [FancyTrinkets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTrinkets/pseuds/FancyTrinkets). 
  * Inspired by [Sunlight and Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525292) by [cassieoh_draws (cassieoh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieoh/pseuds/cassieoh_draws), [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth). 
  * Inspired by [Whatever This World Can Give to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639373) by [D20Owlbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/pseuds/D20Owlbear). 
  * Inspired by [Earthly Blessings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919462) by [vgersix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vgersix/pseuds/vgersix). 
  * Inspired by [Starstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518715) by [cassieoh_draws (cassieoh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieoh/pseuds/cassieoh_draws), [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth). 
  * Inspired by [Toliman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296763) by [cassieoh_draws (cassieoh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieoh/pseuds/cassieoh_draws), [Fafsernir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir). 
  * Inspired by [Like the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599265) by [Brynncognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynncognito/pseuds/Brynncognito). 
  * Inspired by [Every Old Town is Your Past Burning Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998236) by [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky). 
  * Inspired by [It's Not The Years, It's The Mileage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274681) by [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky). 
  * Inspired by [Sugar, Butter, Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967861) by [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky). 
  * Inspired by [one, two, three means—](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225983) by [cassieoh_draws (cassieoh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieoh/pseuds/cassieoh_draws), [sosobriquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosobriquet/pseuds/sosobriquet). 
  * Inspired by [Almost Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080106) by [MickyRC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickyRC/pseuds/MickyRC). 

  1. Index. You're here! Great! Have a snake as a reward.
  2. [**A Greenhouse on the South Downs**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/48969041). {An illustration for [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159606/chapters/45539728), feat. Crowley and his plants, Aziraphale and his demon}
  3. [**Not the Kids**.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/48969056) {The Ark and Crowley. tw: implied/referenced child death}
  4. [**Wars are meant to be Won**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/48969071). {Aziraphale and the Archangels. tw: scopophobia (related to eyes on angelic true forms)}
  5. [**I Didn't Mean to Fall**.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/48969092) {Aziraphale comforts Crowley. feat: wing-trauma, emotional-trauma. Crowley has bluejay wings}
  6. **[The Bookwyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/48969134).** {Aziraphale and large snake Crowley in a library, a riff on the classic piece 'The Bookworm' by Carl Spitzweg}
  7. [**The Stars at Night**.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/48969164) {Nanny Ashtoreth and the southern hemisphere sky, a gif}
  8. **[Roots Through Stone.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/49281617)** {Brother Francis, mint, and a slug}
  9. **[Oh. Oh it's you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/49349708)** {Crowley submits to the mortifying ordeal of being known, receives rewards of being loved}
  10. **[The World In Your Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/49579121)**. {It's hard to look away sometimes, hard to remember there's anything else out there. Ineffable wives.}
  11. **[Wild Horses Couldn't Drag Me Away.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/49824947)** {I'm a weak Southern b who can't resist a good rodeo/cowboy AU. Feat. Horses and one (1) calf}
  12. [**Later.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/50862904) {Inspired by the linked fic; After all is said and done, they sleep. Tomorrow's a big day after all.}
  13. **[11 Years to Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/51076303)** {Inspired by the linked fic; The Apocalypse is upon them and suddenly the eternity they thought they'd have is counted in years, months, days.}
  14. [**Promises, promises.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/51122377#workskin) {A moment from the linked fic; Crowley records an audiobook for reasons. Totally innocent reasons.}
  15. **[Sunlight and Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/51346171)** {Part of a collaboration with the_moonmoth, Aziraphale is a flirty drunk. Possibly nsfw due to kissing/excessive hands}
  16. [**Shatter Together**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/52059598) {A moment from the linked fic. Crowley's had a long week and needs to break before he can heal.}
  17. [**Mirror, mirror**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/52485226). {Crowley and Aziraphale pause at the mirror before heading out to a Christmas concert, a moment from the linked fic.}
  18. [**The Garden**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/53466592)**.** {Things were different in the beginning, in the Garden. An illustration for [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth)'s big bang fic; [Starstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518715) \- Chapter 1}
  19. **[oh. OH.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/53616217)** {A star is watched, a realization is had. An illustration for [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth)'s big bang fic; [Starstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518715) \- Chapter 2}
  20. [**The Shadows of Sherwood Can't Reach us Here.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/53686360) {A day stolen together, tucked away in a meadow filled with flowers and love. An illustration for [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth)'s big bang fic; [Starstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518715) \- Chapter 3}
  21. [**#yearning**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/54040489#workskin). {A Circus, two performers who can't quite fit the pieces of their lives together the way they should. Illustrations for [Fafsernir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir)'s big bang fic; [Toliman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296763)}
  22. [**Rebirth**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/54040585#workskin). {Days don't need ot be stolen anymore, they've all the time in the Universe. An illustration for [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth)'s big bang fic; [Starstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518715) \- Chapter 6}
  23. [**On Bended Knee**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/54040576). {After the church, after everything that's happened, there's a quiet moment, a moment seized. An illustration for [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth)'s big bang fic; [Starstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518715) \- Chapter 5
  24. **[it's in the details, in the way you look when I'm not looking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/54040549)**. {wIVES. An illustration for [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth)'s big bang fic; [Starstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518715) \- Chapter 4}
  25. **[Starstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/54040528).** {cover for [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth)'s big bang fic; [Starstuff}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518715)
  26. **[Ineffable Bingo, Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/57610954)** {collection of images, including unFallen Crowley watching the angels Fall, bedtime snuggles, 1930s wives in the clouds, despair, spicy wives in bed, and more.}
  27. **[Every Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/60389047)** {art for [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky)'s [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998236) <3 <3 feat: hold each other and the rain}
  28. **[no no no no no](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/60390721)** {art for [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky)'s [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274681/chapters/58506472) angsty ;* spoilers for the fic}
  29. [**Anniversaries**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622524/chapters/60445666) {patreon art for June, feat naked husbands baking together and wives at pride <3}
  30. .
  31. .
  32. ;_; {Art for two different stories; [Almost Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080106) by MickyRC and[ one, two, three means-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225983) by [sosobriquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosobriquet/pseuds/sosobriquet) for the Yuck! zine}

[also I'm (obvi) on tumblr and I love art requests so, ya know.... main: cassieoh.tumblr.com, good omens side blog (a mercy move for my mutuals' sake): itsbeen6023years.tumblr.com. hit me up on either!]


	2. A Greenhouse on the South Downs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale gives Crowley a wonderful gift and Crowley immediately figures out how to fill it with every desert plant he can get his hands on. An illustration for my fic [For Want of a Seed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159606/chapters/45539728)

  



	3. Not the Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: implied/referenced child death

  



	4. Wars Are Meant to Be Won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: scopophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True form angels from left to right: Uriel, Gabriel, Sandalphon
> 
> Gabriel is emaciated looking based on the comment about Aziraphale's gut.


	5. I Didn't Meant to Fall




	6. The Bookwyrm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent so fuckin long on this piece y'all. I'd never done anything in this style and woo boy, it was fun but also I never want to draw another book (so of course the next big piece I'm doing it all plants, so many plants)


	7. The Stars at Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: moving gif (no flashing)
> 
> I'm working on a companion piece with Brother Francis. Related: Why the hell are Brother Frances' sideburns the way they are? ugh/

(another still bc I couldn't decide which I liked best :)


	8. Roots Through Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as they were able, Crowley held Aziraphale down and removed these monstrosities from his face (the hat he was told to keep.... for reasons). 
> 
> No gif for this one, my wrist is killing me :(


	9. Oh. Oh, it's you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick one, I don't think I'm going to take it any further which is why I'm going ahead and posting :)


	10. The World in Your Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's inktober and I'm not going to do all the days and they aren't going to be all GO, but I wanted to draw wives being tender so here- wives being tender :D
> 
> (also apparently I have a thing for Aziraphale being taller, sue me)


	11. Wild Horses Couldn't Drag Me Away

So, uh, a few nights back in the GOBB discord there was some discussion of regional gothic aesthetics and that combined in my head with [that amazing wild west AU art ](https://bubblyernie.tumblr.com/post/187046819416/ineffable-cowboysart-tag-commission-info)that’s going around and well; here’s a Rodeo!AU

Featuring:

\- Aziraphale - calf roping, it’s all about the bond between the rider and the horse (which are the best trained and cleverest horses out there) and about catching the calf safely and quickly (without hurting the calf!), the event came out of the skills required to catch a calf that might break from the herd and be running towards danger. Aziraphale is amazing at it, in particular he’s known for his skill at ‘flying’ aka, what he’s doing in the picture above.

\- Crowley - saddled bronco riding, look, LOOK, horses hate Crowley, that’s not gonna change here, but, he’s a stubborn SOB who genuinely believes there isn’t a horse out there who can buck him off, and well, he’s never been proven wrong yet, well, except for;

\- The Bentley - one bronco who actually knocked him off, at like 1.5 seconds too just to rub salt in the wound, and he’d 100% buy it. This horse is currently, and possibly forever, unridable. Also, I think Crowley 100% calls the horse “The Bentley”, not Bentley.

And then, just to restate what I said to [Awenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenna/pseuds/Awenna) when this was first being discussed; here’s the way that the eldritch stuff translates to this AU;

Aziraphale as a southern dandy, all soft hands and gentle words and a smile that makes you a little uncomfortable to look at for too long (he smells like peaches even when its not peach season, and there’s something of the swamp about him, lingering just out of perception) And Crowley, oh Crowley as the stereotypical lone ranger type (just standing next to Crowley feels like standing in the desert right before a lightning storm, all your hair on end and the smell of ozone in the air, and he’s still not cruel, still not evil, but he is the wide open expanse and that means being a little distant, a little more feral than he is in canon; when he’s around Aziraphale there’s the sense of the little flowers that bloom from only the morning dew, parched and waiting and resilient)

If you like this art/AU [here's a collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GothicOmens) where myself and some other folks plan to post similar works (to a greater and lesser degree haha)


	12. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got to beta [this absolutely gorgeous fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352462) by [D20Owlbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeforeCrimson/pseuds/D20Owlbear) and got all inspired. Go read the fic! It's really great!!
> 
> Note: the details on this one are pretty dark, I recommend turning up screen brightness


	13. 11 Years To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this absolutely amazing fic by D20Owlbear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428446). Go read it!!


	14. Promises, Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this absolute banger of a fic [The Naked Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453145) by [FancyTrinkets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTrinkets/pseuds/FancyTrinkets). Go read it!!


	15. Sunlight and Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of a collab with the wonderful, amazingly talented [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth)/[@themoonmothwrites](https://themoonmothwrites.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> To quote her on the process of how this came to be;  
"I made [this post on tumblr](https://themoonmothwrites.tumblr.com/post/189115203238/just-imagine-though-after-their-dinner-at-the) a few days ago, and ZiZzy/[@randomacts13](https://randomacts13.tumblr.com/) casually mentioned she was going to draw something for it, so I was like, cool, then I'll write something in actual prose to go with it. The smallest of reverse bangs, she called it. Then, about a thousand more people weighed in. And _then_ ZiZzy sent me a goddamn two-page _comic_. From that point on, it has been a spiral of co-enablement and I regret nothing ;)"
> 
> I also regret nothing because the fic is absolutely gorgeous and I can't believe I got to be a part of it in any way at all. [Go read it!!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525292)

  



	16. Shatter Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I betad [this absolutely gorgeous fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639373) by [D20Owlbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeforeCrimson/pseuds/D20Owlbear). Seriously, it wrecked me in the best way, y'all should all go read it and leave reviews and love.


	17. Mirror, Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [vgersix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vgersix/pseuds/vgersix) wrote [this heartrendingly tender piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919462) about Crowley and the holiday season and what it means to be truly "holy". Please go read it and give it all the love in the world.


	18. In the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS BIG BANG TIME YALL
> 
> I did MUCH art for the bang, so y'all are getting it all over the next few weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for chapter 1 of Starstuff by [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth). The fic is not up yet, but I'll be posting the art as teasers in the lead up to the fic posting on February 4th. I'll update this with the link to the fic when it goes live.

  



	19. oh. OH.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for chapter 2 of Starstuff by [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth). The fic is not up yet, but I'll be posting the art as teasers in the lead up to the fic posting on February 4th. I'll update this with the link to the fic when it goes live.


	20. The Shadows of Sherwood Can't Reach Us Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for chapter 3 of Starstuff by [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth). Edit: The fic is now entirely up; [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518715)!


	21. #yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for the absolutely adorable fic [Toliman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296763) by [Fafsernir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir) (GOBB2019)


	22. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for chapter 6 of Starstuff by [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth). The fic is now entirely up; [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518715)! Y'all this fic and this bang has been just the best experience, please go give moony all the love in the world <3<3


	23. On Bended Knee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for chapter 5 of Starstuff by [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth). The fic is now entirely up; [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518715)! Y'all this fic and this bang has been just the best experience, please go give moony all the love in the world <3<3


	24. It's In the Details, The Way You Look When I'm Not Looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> claws hands down face *wiVES*
> 
> Illustration for chapter 4 of Starstuff by [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth). The fic is now entirely up; [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518715)! Y'all this fic and this bang has been just the best experience, please go give moony all the love in the world <3<3


	25. Starstuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> Cover for Starstuff by [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth). The fic is now entirely up; [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518715)! Y'all this fic and this bang has been just the best experience, please go give moony all the love in the world <3<3


	26. Ineffable Bingo, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been doing a bingo game where you get a pose reference to draw from, so these are the first half of my fills. Head's up, the last is NSFW (due to "female-presenting nipples" as tumblr would say)

Based on a moment in [Like the Sun by Brynncognito](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599265) which is a gorgeous (and very NSFW) fic by a great guy. 


	27. Every Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art for [this absolutely delightful fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998236) by [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky)


	28. no no no no no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, you know the way to my heart? [Indiana Jones/Good Omens fusion fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274681/chapters/58506472) and [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky) did it better than any others ive seen. For real, treat yourself to this fic, Aziraphale and Crowley being who they are means plot divergences and really cool historical references and really just a lux setting, 10/10 would emote over again


	29. Anniversaries (semi-NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June's request sketches from patreon (the naked baking won the poll, but I'm weak for wives and it's June! I had to do pride wives)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967861) is a genuine treasure and wrote a fic fir the first of these ;_; please go love them; [Sugar, Butter, Flour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274681/chapters/58506472)


	30. Portals. It's all about the Portals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art that has maybe spawned a new AU with D20Owlbear once our current work is complete ;)


	32. ;_;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all posted in fics or on their own (as part of a gift exchange) but I want to be good about putting stuff here haha

Two scenes from [Almost Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080106) by [MickyRC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickyRC/pseuds/MickyRC).

Illustrations for [sosobiquet's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosobriquet/pseuds/sosobriquet) fic [one, two, three means-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225983) in the Yuck! zine


End file.
